ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Starlight Celebration 2009/Guide
Boot Camp Map Guides How I win on Konschtat Batalia Rolanberry Fields East Ronfaure We need to get some boot camp maps here with an arrow pointing in the direction to go in for a high sucsses rate in all boot camp aeras. -01:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :It wouldn't hurt, but I think most of them are rather common sense. Flee to start, head to the 2nd closest to you, and then head in circle direction. :*For example Sauromugue Champaign you would go in a clockwise direction since you don't want flee to wear off when running back to the starting point. :*Another example, for the Batallia Downs map above, you would head in a clockwise circle going to the SW one first. --Lord0din69 04:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) In reply to Lord0din69, I'd like to say that there also needs to be guides for people who don't have their THF or BRD leveled (so no Flee ability nor Mazurka), and also don't have equipment that enhances movement speed. --TenebraeCruentus 09:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Then they'll disregard the flee trick, and just go in a circle to whichever one is the closest from the starting point. Still in a circle motion. I don't think anyone would do a zigzag motion unless if they just forgot where the smile helpers are. --Lord0din69 19:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Moving Smilebringers for Boot Camp I think it should be noted that atleast 2 of the Helpers in Rolanberry Fields walk around. so they may not be exactly where they show on the map.--Suiei Dec.18 2009 7:12AM(EST) The moving ones always seem to give you flee regardless if you have just lost it before arriving to them. It always has the same results when I did Sauromugue Champaign in a clockwise rotation. Snow Bunny Hat +1 There may be a prerequisite NQ item you must have to get a +1 item from this. If you already have the HQ item (snow bunny hat +1 is the only one noted so far) this would obviously prevent you from receiving a +1 version of the same thing. :** I Beat the Batillia Downs Run in 4:08 (The first one I did of any of them, as I was Leveling up there with my Fellow when Rollover happened) as THF26/DNC13. Received the Snowbunny Hat +1 with no previous Bunny hat NQ. Surprisingly easy run, as you can easily outdistance anything that might agro you. Started off with Flee (JA) to get to first waypoint. (Xssi-Rahmuh Server) :** I also just went straight for Sauromugue Champaign run to confirm if this was true. I also got the Snow Bunny Hat +1 without getting the NQ one first.--Lord0din69 18:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I was doing great, after relearning some clipping problem areas, ps: I couldn't get anywhere in Sauromugue, so I moved on to Rolanberry. I ran Sarutabaruta, Tahrongi Canyon, and finished in Rolanberry each with relative ease after a couple tries each. I would not recommend Sauromugue's run as I was having problems with distance, not getting flee often, and a few obstructions of the path. It was fun the whole way in the other areas. Storme 12:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Dream Hat +1 I was able to get the Special Present for the Dream Hat +1 without max Holiday Fame (though I had some--I'd traded 1 Kiddie Present and 10 Popstars), and I didn't have to wait until Japanese Midnight from starting the trading. I had, however, had my San d'Orian Tree in my MH since the real-life day before, possibly triggering the Japanese Midnight requirement. I hadn't done any of the "smile bringing" before then, though, and my fame was far from the max. --Almost Unsane 05:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Did not have to wait for Japanese Midnight; I received mine immediately. - 12/24/09, Titan Confirming the above, I put the tree into my moghouse, got to top fame, talked to Moogle and got the special present, all within the same Earth day. Laboomsikahod 30/12/2009 A friend of mine got the pressie for the hat after the Japanese midnight even though she most likely did not have the max fame until after that. Neither of us can be sure about it though. Moreover, I think she had a tree in her house already before it as well though. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 02:24, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know if you can get the Dream hat + 1 from the Jeunoan tree? --Shiresan 01:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) 2012 Starlight Celebration: on four different characters i did not receive Dream Hat +1 immediately after capping fame. I assume I will receive it after JP midnight. Also, was able to cap fame by trading present + 20 fireworks to the same child. --vm0d (talk) 23:14, December 22, 2012 (UTC) 2014 I bought and put on Dream Hat NQ, bought a Bastokan Tree, got max Christmas fame by trading 1 present and 15 fireworks, put tree in MH and placed in layout. Talked to moogle and nothing. Waited for next game day, talked to moogle and still nothing. Validate One of the notes says: Regardless of whether your Flee effect wore off or not, you will always be given a Flee effect upon successfully obtaining the last checkpoint during your return to the Smilebringer for run completion. This is not true. Upon toying around in Sauromugue Champaign some more doing it in a counter-clockwise motion, the last smile helper did not give me the flee effect at all when it wore off. Meaning the one from the top right from the smilebringer starting point. --Lord0din69 19:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Here is video proof. Its the last few minutes for the last 3 checkpoints. Proving the following; *You do not always get flee from last checkpoint *You do not always get flee from the 2nd checkpoint after flee wears off *You do not always get flee from a moving checkpoint. --Lord0din69 23:33, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- It's pretty silly, this event, to be honest. They should just give flee right from the start and it shouldn't wear off at all during it. Just makes people frustrated and here I was thinking it was supposed to be fun. ^^ At least I got it done pretty quick myself but I am seeing a lot frustrated people around. :\ It seems that if you are "flee'less" long enough before talking to the next checkpoint, you will not get it again but if you lose it and talk to the next one within a certain amount of time, you will get it. It can seem pretty random though and might be what made people think you always get it from the last one. Also, yet again rather useless items. The bunny-look doesn't last for long but the re-use timee does, just like always. No points for SE for this... Of course, this is merely my, humble, opinion. :] Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I got so frustrated with it, that I've given up on it, and no longer going to bother doing events like this that involved chasing ppl or running around getting certain items etc... I will still do events like the gold fish scoping and the mog lotto and adventure aperaction campaign. But this event has realy put me off doing any more events. -Crawlerbasher 14:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Understandably. :\ A few friends were like that too but I persuaded them to run after me and they managed to get it done. :] But yeah, the rewards aren't really worth the frustration...not at all... Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) New items I started doing that event late (today, 1st Jan) and I did not receive the roast turkey or the bunny hat +1. When I qualifided in Battalia, I first received a bag of herb seeds. Betting the fastest time (for the bunny hat+1) I received a bag of tree cuttings. Carlie 15:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC)